Gumball and the Evil Babysitter
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Vicky from Fairly OddParents babysits Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, and things get messy and out of hand.


Gumball and the Evil Babysitter

_**CAPTION:**_

_So, here's how the story begins. This all goes back to when Gumball was ten years old. Darwin was eight and Anais was only two. Nicole and Richard were going out for the evening, and the three kids were left alone with a 16 year old girl named Vicky. Around parents, she was a sweet girl, but actually, around kids, she was evil. When the kids found out that Vicky was evil, they went upstairs to their room. They looked up some ideas on the Internet on what to do about their babysitter. They found something about an app and Gumball decided to download it with his iPad. What the app did was make wishes on what to do with the babysitter. Two years later, which is today, the app is still considered as a secret. Read the story to find out more._

_**STORY:**_

One day Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were watching iCarly. Soon Nicole and Richard walked in the room. "Gumball, Darwin, Anais, we're going bowling today," said Nicole.

"Aww! That means Vicky will be here," Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" asked Nicole.

"Well, we…" Anais began.

But the doorbell rang and that ruined the conversation. Nicole answered the door. It was Vicky. "Hello Vicky. Come on in," said Nicole.

"Oh! Sure thing Mrs. Watterson! Which by the way, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais won't be able to watch TV today because for the last two years, they've been a couple of brats to me, so the only thing they're going to be watching is their mouths," Vicky said, turning off the TV.

"AAH!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais shrieked.

"See? This is why we don't want Vicky here! She's evil!" cried Anais.

"Evil?" Nicole and Richard asked.

"I'm just trying to be responsible," said Vicky.

"Okay then! We're off," said Nicole. And then there were four.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais ran upstairs. They were finding ideas with their app. The idea was to spray Vicky with silly string, which was something they hid in their drawer for two years. "Out the window," Gumball said to his siblings.

"Let's go!" Darwin and Anais agreed.

Then they were outside having a war while Vicky was inside watching _Hot Guys_. During commercial break, Vicky looked outside. The kids were having their war. "What is going on out there?" Vicky wondered. So then she went outside and she got a little closer to their war. "Gumball, Darwin, Anais, where did you get silly string, you little brats?" Vicky wondered. Then Gumball sprayed silly string all over her. "Bad twerps!" Vicky screamed.

"Here Vicky! Catch!" Anais yelled, tossing Vicky some silly string.

And then the war actually begun.

After a couple of hours, Gumball found a couple of water guns in the garage. He grabbed his blue water gun and squirted some water all over Vicky. Then Darwin and Anais pumped up some water balloons. Vicky was getting ready to call Nicole and Richard. While she was waiting for them to answer, Anais threw a water balloon all over Vicky, and most of it got on her phone. That stopped working. "AAH! You kids soaked my phone! Go to your room! Just go to your room!" Vicky screamed, her face turning dark red, close to purple.

"AAH!" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais shrieked and then started running.

Vicky chased the three children all over the yard. "Anyone got a plan?" asked Anais.

"I have an idea! Just follow me!" Gumball said.

They ran behind a bush and Vicky didn't see them, so she went past the bush. "What are we doing now?" asked Darwin.

The window behind them was open. Right next to the bush, there was a trampoline. Gumball knew exactly what to do. "You guys see the trampoline?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah," Darwin and Anais said together.

"That window behind us is open, so we're gonna move the trampoline a little closer, and then we're gonna go into the bathroom, and after that, we're going to get Dad's shaving cream, and we'll go outside and get Vicky's chin sprayed with shaving cream so she'll look like an old man!" Gumball snarled.

So then they put the plan into action. After they got everything they needed, they went to go find Vicky. "Vicky! We came to say we're sorry!" Anais yelled.

Vicky then started running. "You're really sorry?" she asked.

"No! Prepare to look like an old man in your 70's!" Gumball sneered.

"AAH!" Vicky screamed.

Soon the kids got shaving cream all over Vicky's chin. "That is enough! The game is over! You're going to your room! And since you little brats soaked my phone, I have to tell your parents in person about what you did!" cried Vicky.

But right after she said that, Nicole and Richard were home from the bowling alley. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais gulped. "Hello Vicky! How did today go? It looks like you guys were having fun," said Nicole.

"Oh we did have a lot of fun! We had a water balloon fight and it was really fun! Right kids?" asked Vicky.

"Uhh… yep! Everything was super," Gumball smiled.

"Yeah! The funny part was that Anais threw a water balloon at Vicky and accidentally soaked her phone when she tried to call you about how much fun we were having," said Darwin.

"Oh, it's okay! I'll just buy another one," Vicky smiled.

"Well we're so happy you guys had fun," Nicole smiled.

And then Vicky left. That was when Gumball, Darwin, and Anais realized on what they can do every time Vicky babysits them.

**THE END!**


End file.
